Call Me Maybe
Not to be confused with Call Me Call Me Maybe is a song in Just Dance 4. It is by Carly Rae Jepsen. Setting The setting for both the Classic and Alternate version take place in the same area. Before the dances happens, a room is shown with a book, a keychain with keys, a keychain of a baseball player, and a phone. Once the phone receives a new call, the camera zooms in closer to the phone screen. The next setting is in the phone showing a bunch of apps in front of a pink background. The apps are constantly moving around throughout the dance, and the owner of the phone is shown missing a call almost everytime the phrase "Call Me Maybe" is said. At the bridge, the setting darkens and a beam of light shine on the coach with 0s and 1s near them, before reverting back to its normal condition when the bridge finishes. At the end, the camera zooms back into the first setting where the phone shuts off due to a low battery. Mashup The mashup for Call Me Maybe, unlike the other mashups in the game, does not require any criteria to do before being allowed to play it, as it is already unlocked from the start of the game. The mashup has a difficulty rating of 1 and 12 coaches in it. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Call Me Maybe ▪ Love You Like A Love Song ▪ Girls And Boys ▪ Step By Step ▪ Never Gonna Give You Up ▪ California Gurls ▪ Barbra Streisand ▪ Acceptable in the 80s ▪ Love You Like A Love Song ▪ Girls And Boys ▪ Step By Step ▪ Never Gonna Give You Up ▪ California Gurls ▪ Barbra Streisand ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Hot N Cold (Chick Version) ▪ D.A.N.C.E. ▪ Teenage Dream ▪ California Gurls ▪ Barbra Streisand ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Call Me Maybe Puppet Master Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Call Me Maybe Classic Version *Just Dance 4: Available from Start Alternate Version *Just Dance 4: Wheel of Gifts Mashup *Just Dance 4: Wheel of Gifts Puppet Master *Just Dance 4 (Wii U): Available from start Battle *Just Dance 4: Wheel of Gifts Appearances in other songs Songs Mashups 4x4Mashup.png|4x4 (JD2015, Alternate)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/4x4#Mashup|linktext=Mashup PapaoutaiMashup.png|Papaoutai (JD2015)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Papaoutai#Mashup|linktext=Mashup WalkThisWayMashup.png|Walk This Way (JD2015)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Walk_This_Way#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Party/Puppet Masters Gallery Classic CallMeMaybe1.png CallMeMaybe2.png CallMeMaybe3.png CallMeMaybeGoldMove1.gif CallMeMaybe4.png CallMeMaybe5.png CallMeMaybe6.png CallMeMaybeGoldMove2.gif CallMeMaybe7.png CallMeMaybe8.png CallMeMaybeGoldMove3.gif CallMeMaybe9.png CallMeMaybe10.png Alternate CallMeMaybeAlternate1.png CallMeMaybeAlternate2.png CallMeMaybeAlternate3.png CallMeMaybeAlternate4.png CallMeMaybeAlternate5.png CallMeMaybeAlternate6.png CallMeMaybeAlternate7.png CallMeMaybeAlternate8.png CallMeMaybeAlternate9.png CallMeMaybeAlternateGoldMove.gif CallMeMaybeAlternate10.png CallMeMaybeAlternate11.png Mashup Battle Appearances in other songs Songs Sugar7.png|Sugar Mashups Classic PapaoutaiMashup18.png|Papaoutai WalkThisWayMashup7.png|Walk This Way Alternate 4x4Mashup12.png|4x4 Promotional Images JustDance44Days.png JustDance4Banner4.png JustDance4Banner9.png JustDance4Banner10.png JustDance4Message4.png 2017Banner3.png Other SugarLeftCoach2AvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach used to represent Sugar CallMeMaybeJDSQ.PNG|Appearance on the Just Dance Soundless Quiz doing the dance from the Classic Version Notes The Alternate mode can only be unlocked through the Ubisoft Club on the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions. In the Wii version, it can only be unlocked through the Wheel of Gifts. In the Wii U version, it can be unlocked either way. Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 1 or Easy Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup Category:Songs with a Puppet or Party Master Category:Songs in a Battle